


Harry Potter: Stolen Child

by Ecrilthir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrilthir/pseuds/Ecrilthir
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, defeated Voldemort as an infant, then was hidden away by Dumbledore. However Carionax Greywalker did not like the Headmasters game, and stepped into stop it, taking Harry from the fiendish Dursley's. Now Harry is raised by the influential, powerful and wise Carionax, how will this Change Harry?





	Harry Potter: Stolen Child

**Chapter One** **: Five Years in the making.**

* * *

"The answer must still be no, Lord Greywalker" Came the tired, voice of Albus Dumbledore as he leaned back in his chair, the room around them full of chairs with men and women, each began to mutter,

Carionax Greywalker growled to himself, placing his hand through his hair he looked around at the black circular room in which the Council of Lords currently was in session. The Council was all of the Pureblood Lords and Ladies of Europe who monitored the balance between Dark and Light, it was above reproach.

His black hair fell around him as Carionax leaned back in his chair, looking around again, he smirked as he leaned forward, his red eyes narrowing, the pair had been having this argument for the last five years, ever since Dumbledore had placed The-Boy-Who-Lived in a safe house, Carionax had been trying to find out where.

"As I have been telling you, Lord Dumbledore, this council needs reassurance that the child is safe." Carionax replied,

"And as I am sure you'll remember, Lord Greywalker, I have told you that he is safe" Dumbledore smiled gently, however it caused Carionax to shiver,

"Forgive us if we do not believe you, Lord Dumbledore" Came a voice from Carionax's left, turning he saw Amelia Bones sitting there, looking official, "I believe that an independent voice would be able to reassure us"

"If that is your wish I shall arrange for someone to visit" Dumbledore smiled, "If that is acceptable, Lady Bones?"

"I believe, Lady Bones, was asking for an independent witness" Came the silky voice of Cullen Malfoy as he leaned back in his own chair, his white hair and pale blue eyes glittering in amusement, "I for one, would be happiest if Lord Greywalker would go"

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Lord Malfoy" Carionax smiled.

"I second that" came another voice, Carionax looked around and saw Lady Longbottom sitting in her chair, quiet regally, "Lord Greywalker is the best choice"

Carionax felt a smirk of final victory, it had taken years of favour exchances with the Lords and Ladies to get so many on his side, several such as the Weasley's, Podmore's and Doge families were too far into Dumbledore's pocket to ever vote against him.

However with the Bones, Malfoy, Flint, Longbottom, Abbot, Crouch, McGonagall, Moody, Nott, Slughorn, Greywalker and three dozen non-British Lord, along with two dozen non-British Ladies on his side, he would win.

The floor began to vote and out of the three hundred Pureblood Lords/Ladies in the room, two hundred and fifty seven voted in favour of his motion, and forty three against, Carionax leaned back in triumph.

Looking over at Dumbledore, he smiled, "So Lord Dumbledore, if you wouldn't mind giving me the location. I will head over in a few days after I send a letter to the Guardian's."

Dumbledore nodded slightly and withdrew some parchment and a quill, writing an address. After he was finished, Carionax walked over and took the paper, returning to his chair. Looking down at the paper, he read:

_Petunia Dursley._

_4 Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey,_

_England._

Smiling to himself he listened calmly to the rest of the meeting, thinking only of how he had won this round. As the meeting came to an end, Carionax rose and several Lords came to speak with him. After discussing the shadows rising in America, Carionax left.

Walking calmly he arrived at the Apparition point, arriving he turned and arrived at Greywalker Manor, the large steel gate opened as he approached. Seeing his giant basilisk statue and the seven Guardian serpents, along with their seven Knights.

He saw his home and that Hyacinth must have already arrived, walking inside he saw his wife awaiting him, he raven hair fell calmly around her pale face. Standing up, she smiled, "You won then"

"At last" Carionax replied, "I shall write them a letter, stating I will arrive on Halloween."

"A week away from now" Hyacinth smiled,

"Indeed, now I shall need some time to write an appropriate letter" Carionax smiled as he walked down the lord, emerald green corridors until he reached his office. Sitting at his desk he smiled, ready to write the letter.

* * *

**(Halloween)**

The Dursley household was in a state, they knew that a man would be coming to inspect the accommodation as they had been told there was an active complaint. Petunia Dursley pursed her lips as she re-read the letter.

_Dear Mrs Dursley._

_This is an official letter to notify you and your household that I will be coming to check the living accommodations in the household as we have been notified of an active complaint against you, you can expect myself on the 31st October, no later than 13:00 hours,_

_If I find the conditions to be satisfactory, then this will be the last you hear from myself for the time being, however if I do not, then further action will be taken._

_Signed._

_C. Greywalker._

Looking at the clock she saw it was 12:38, she had the brat cleaning the house all morning before hiding him away before this Greywalker person arrived. She sat in her living room, watching out of the window as a teenager in a three piece suit walked past, before they stopped turning back to the house and walking towards the door.

Petunia pursed her lips as the door knocker went and she rose to open the door, finding a tall teenager there, he had long black hair which fell smoothly to his shoulder blades, his skin was pale, and his eyes were a deep crimson, which in the very centre held a core of gold. His suit seemed tailored and expensive and he held himself very professionally.

"Yes?" Petunia asked,

"Mrs Dursley, I presume?" the teen asked, his voice sounding regal, noble and calm.

"Yes?" Petunia replied,

"Wonderful, you received my letter?" the man asked,

"You are the inspector?" Petunia asked, looking shocked.

"Indeed" Carionax smiled, "May I come in?"

Petunia nodded and allowed him to pass, he looked around and the pair walked into the living room, where Dudley had just arrived, he sat watching the TV, Carionax raised an eyebrow before looking around, "I understood that two Children lived in this property?"

Petunia went pale as she faced him, "Yes, our nephew, he is at a friend's house"

Carionax lip twitched slightly as he sat down, "Indeed, is he camera shy?"

"Why would you ask that?" Petunia asked, standing at the door.

"You have many pictures of your son, but none of your Nephew" Carionax replied, and he saw Petunia pale again.

"He is, very shy" Petunia nodded, "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be kind" Carionax nodded as Petunia walked into the kitchen, Carionax sat there and sent a pulse of magic around the house, realising that Petunia had lied.

Smiling to himself he leaned backwards, as Petunia brought a pot of tea in, placing it down.

"So how did you get custody of your Nephew?" Carionax asked,

"My sister died" Petunia replied quickly, "Along with her no-good husband"

"I'm afraid we disagree there" Carionax smiled, "James was always good for a laugh, even during the heat of war"

Petunia froze and turned to him, "Your…"

"Indeed" Carionax replied sipping his tea, smiling in appreciation, "My name is Lord Carionax Vance Greywalker. I have come to inspect the conditions Mr Potter is living in"

"Out!" Petunia called and Carionax smiled again,

"Petunia, do you really believe you can remove me, when I have this?" Carionax asked as he placed his hand up his sleeve and drew out a wand, Petunia backed away before watching him in shock. Carionax watched as he pointed his wand at her, "Now, you will answer, correctly this time, where is Harry Potter?"

"In the cupboard, under the stairs" Petunia replied. Carionax's eyes narrowed as he flicked his wrist twice, two silent sleeping spells as both Petunia and Dudley fell asleep.

Carionax rose and walked over, placing a single hand on Petunia's forehead he viewed her memories, before scowling to himself, walking to the cupboard he undid the catch and opened the door.

Inside was a small bed with an even smaller boy on it, his hair was messy, his big green eyes watched Carionax curiously.

"Hello Harry" Carionax smiled,

"H-hi" Harry replied, the child seemed curious about him, but careful.

"How would you like to leave here?" Carionax asked,

Harry watched him curiously before he began to shake, "I…."

"I have seen what they have done, I know it is not right" Carionax told him, before he picked Harry up, holding him up. He pulled Harry into a slight hug, "You are coming with me"

Carionax slipped his wand away before he looked into the cupboard, there was nothing in there. Scowling to himself, he knew that Harry had no belongings. Holding Harry in his arms he walked to the door and opened it. Slamming the door he walked off the property, and down the street, he whispered gently, "Hold your breath Harry"

Harry did as he was asked and Carionax twisted on the spot, reappearing outside Greywalker Manor. Carionax walked onto the grass and the wards recognised a new presence and allowed him onto the grounds, storming forward, Carionax arrived slightly too quickly for his own liking at his front door, opening it he walked inside, finding Hyacinth awaiting him.

She didn't looked shocked when she saw the child in his arms, nor with the look of forced calm on his face,

"Carionax, darling. I take it this is Mr Potter?" Hyacinth asked,

"Yes, Hyacinth" Carionax nodded as he felt Harry looking around, the curious six year old seemed amazed at the house, even in awe.

"Hello Harry, my name is Hyacinth, welcome to your new home" Hyacinth smiled, "Shall I take you to your room?"

Harry nodded and Carionax passed him to her, "I shall be back shortly, I need to meet with some people"

Hyacinth nodded as she took Harry up the massive marble steps, she walked down the corridor and Harry looked at the doors as they went passed, before Hyacinth stopped and opened a door, walking inside.

"This Harry dear, is your room" Hyacinth told him, the room itself was large, it held a four poster bed and several pieces of furniture.

Harry shook his head and held tighter onto her, "I don't need this much space, a cupboard is enough"

"Oh Harry" Hyacinth said sadly, "We don't have any, however, we have enough space her, this room for now will be yours, we can even choose the colours of the paint and carpet"

Harry looked at her and nodded, before Hyacinth smiled, and the pair spent the next hour changing the rooms colour to Harry's liking.

* * *

** **And done!** **

** **See you in the next Chapter!** **


End file.
